


What It Takes

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cors a tough teacher, Fighting, Fluff, Ignis makes it better, M/M, Whump, poor Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Gladiolus is having one of the worst training sessions of his life and Cor makes remarks that hit a little too close to some insecurities.  However, with a little help from Ignis perhaps he can figure out that he does have what it takes to be a true Shield.





	What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some self indulgent Gladio whump and this was supposed to be a tiny fic, but it was hijacked by the characters and took on a life of its own! :D
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the training hall. The vibrant screech and scream of two swords locked in battle was enough to put anyone on edge, especially considering who the weapons belonged to.

Gladiolus Amicitia, future Shield to the King of Lucis, and Cor Leonis, Marshal of the Crownsguard, were putting their all into this fight. Both men were refusing to back down, the match only coming to a close if someone faltered and sadly today had not been Gladio’s day thus far.

As soon as he’d gotten into the hall this morning he could feel something was off. His weapons, which normally felt like an extension of his own arm, felt cumbersome and awkward. Multiple times he’d attempted to call something for the armiger only for it to appear either later than he intended or into the wrong hand, a mistake he hadn’t made since he first started using this magic.

The first few matches had been held with the blunted, wooden training weapons. Gladio’s bruised left shoulder and throbbing right hip were grateful for it as Cor had little mercy on him and instantly ended their matches with what would’ve been death hits.

Gladio felt like Cor could sense his lack of finesse today and was doubling his efforts in taking him down. Not to mention that with each failed match Cor only seemed to up the anti.

After three matches with the dulled training weapons, Cor had said they were moving onto their regular arms. While dangerous, this definitely wasn’t something out of the norm and honestly, Gladio enjoyed the extra challenge.

On a regular day, at least.

Right now with his limbs protesting from the earlier failures the last thing he wanted was to attempt this next match with real weaponry, but he had never been one to back down from a challenge and he wasn’t about to start now.

So here they were, locked into another battle and once again, every move felt too slow, too bumbling, too… amateur to be that of any good Shield.

Bringing his greatsword forward Gladio attempted a slash that would throw Cor off balance, but the only thing he managed to do was misstep himself. His footing off, he stumbled forward and tried to right himself. Sadly he wasn’t quick enough.

With a grunt, Cor rolled to the side and missed Gladio’s attack completely. He’d read the signs all too easy in how the attack would be carried out and pressed his advantage once again.

Gladio was once again too slow on the uptake. He called forth his Shield from the armiger, but it was seconds too late and in those few precious seconds he felt the press of Cors katana against his lower ribs.

Gladio growled in frustration, frozen in place as he tried to figure out the next move in this chess game and realizing all too soon that it was his loss.

Again.

Cor kept his katana pressed against the younger man, his icy blue eyes narrowed on his protege. Gladio glared at the man in return, his own amber eyes burning with fury at another match lost and it wasn’t until the press of the blade reminded him that the battle wasn’t over until he admitted defeat.

“I… yield,” Gladio finally ground out, watching as Cor withdrew his blade. Gladio’s tank top now sported a thin slice where the katana had rested though no blood had been spilt.

This time.

Cor moved from his crouching position, shaking his head as he dismissed his weapon.

“Where is your head today, Amicitia?” he growled as Gladio watched him, his own hands still clenched around the hilt of his greatsword and the armband of his useless shield.

“On my shoulders,  _ Sir, _ ” Gladio fumed, letting his temper get the better of him as the bitterness swelled in his chest from this horrible training session. The chill in the air instantly told him that he’d made a mistake, however.

In a flash Cor was in front of him, the ferocity of his gaze making Gladio wince and lose the attitude he had slowly been building up all day.

“You wanna try that again, Amicitia?” Cor growled, his voice a low rumble like thunder warning of an incoming storm. “You are supposed to become a protector of the crown and not just any protector. You are to be the Shield to the Crowned Prince and future king! But if you keep making rookie mistakes like the ones today you sure as hell aren’t going to have a head on your shoulders for very long!”

Gladio’s temper instantly rekindled at that and he shook with the anger slowly building in his veins.

“I know what I’m supposed to become! But just because I’m having an off day doesn’t give you the righ-...,” Gladio never got to finish his sentence. As he spoke he’d stepped forward into Cor’s space, standing to his full height and attempting to square up to the Marshal.

He should’ve known better.

He  _ did  _ know better.

But his embarrassment and anger at getting called out had overridden any sense of self preservation he had.

Before he could even pretend that he knew he’d made a mistake, he found himself looking at the training hall floor with the wind completely knocked out of him. His arm was twisted behind his back and the Marshals knee was pressed harshly into his lower back keeping him in place.

“Listen to me and listen to me well,  _ recruit, _ ” Cor replied icily, halting any movement from Gladio as he realized he’d stepped over a very important and very dangerous line. “A Shield isn’t allowed ‘ _ off days _ ’. He isn’t allowed to have lapses in his judgement or in his actions. He’s supposed to be five steps ahead, if not ten, and able to think before acting like an obstinate child! From what I’ve seen today I wouldn’t put a baby Anak’s life in your hands let alone Noctis’s.”

Gladio could practically feel the eyes glaring down at him, feeling like he was the mercy of a lion. The breath he’d slowly regained while he’d listened felt shallow and he grit his teeth waiting for what was to come.

Cor remained quiet for a few more seconds before growling and shaking his head. 

“You’re dismissed.”

With that Cor stood up leaving Gladio frozen in place as those words swam through his head. His shoulder protested as he brought it from around his back, listening to the heavy bootsteps as Cor moved toward his bag. 

“Marshal?” he asked quietly, the bravado he’d had when he’d stepped up to the man now completely gone as he shakily got up and watched his mentor refuse to turn around and look at him.

“Get out of my sight, recruit,” Cor said coldly, picking up a towel and running it over his face. “Until you can figure out how to act like a Shield befitting a King you can consider yourself dismissed from further training with me.”

Gladio’s jaw dropped as he heard that and he stood up on shaky legs. Was he really so inept that Cor would drop him from training like this?

“But… you can’t…,” he began and was met with a steely gaze that had him taking a few steps back.

“I can and I have. Get your stuff and get out,” he growled and Gladio wasted no time in obeying. Before he knew it he was standing outside the training hall doors, his bag in hand and his mind in complete disarray.

Had all of that really just happened?

Had he really messed up so much that Cor thought he wasn’t fit to train anymore? Or at least until he,  _ ‘figured out how to act like a Shield _ .’ Whatever that meant.

As if Gladio didn’t already take his job and station seriously. He wasn’t just pissing around in there today. He knew he wasn’t at his best, but he was trying, gods damn it!

He worked  _ so hard _ in his training. He spent gruelling hours mastering his swordsmanship skills, keeping up an intense training regiment, learning battle tactics and maneuvers til he thought his head might implode and after one bad day Cor was completely dismissing him?

Glancing up he realized that he’d somehow managed to make his way to the Citadel Gardens, his legs carrying him to a well worn bench that had seen him a few times.

Setting his bag down he took a seat on the bench and sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and hide his face in his hands.

How had today turned out so badly?

“Gladio?”

The Shield instantly sat up upon hearing his name, looking around to see who had caught him with his guard down. The realization of that making him feel all the more bitter. Some Shield he was to not be aware of his surroundings enough to let anyone walk up on him!

“Gladiolus? Are you alright?”

Gladio instantly shook his head, looking up into the worried eyes of his boyfriend.

“Iggy, gods, yeah… sorry. You just… surprised me,” he said, trying for a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes and felt more like a grimace on his features.

Apparently Ignis wasn’t quite impressed with the attempt either as he frowned deeply and took a seat beside the man.

“Now, I know you don’t expect me to believe that’s all that’s wrong, Gladio,” he said simply, watching the way his partners shoulders slumped just that little bit more. “Did something happen at training? I was just on my way there to see if you wanted to have lunch together when I saw you out here.”

Gladio huffed, trying not to put his sour mood on Ignis who was only using that logical mind of his to try and figure out what was the matter.

“Iggy. Really… I… it’s fine. Alright?” he tried again and this time Ignis narrowed his eyes. He’d been losing battles all day so really what was another at this point? With a groan he leaned back, sighing and closing his eyes.

“I… I really fucked up in training today,” he said quietly, keeping his eyes shut as the fingers of his left hand picked at the arm of the wooden bench. “I couldn’t do anything right, Iggy. My form was off. I couldn’t pull anything from the armiger like I wanted. Cor kicked my ass  _ multiple _ times and each time I just got angrier and angrier and messed up more and more.”

Ignis stayed quiet as he listened, watching how his boyfriends jaw seemed to clench as he spoke, his eyes finally opening and focusing at some spot in front of them as if that certain patch of grass had personally wronged him.

“And that was just with the training weapons. Then we moved onto our real weaponry and it just got worse. I got caught up in my head and I could see Cor was getting more and more pissed and…,” he paused here, the spark of anger blaring his eyes slowly diminishing as a look of regret washed over him. “I was forced to yield again and… I got into an argument with Cor.”

Ignis gave a little hum at that and nodded. “You and the Marshal have had arguments before. I’m sure it’s nothing that can’t be resolved quickly.”

“I talked back to him, squared up to him and tried to intimidate him,” Gladio admitted sheepishly.

Ignis sat there blinking a bit in shock as he took in that information.

“Perhaps… this may take a little bit more finesse to find a resolution,” he conceded and Gladio groaned, bringing his hands up to his face and hiding once more his head tipped back.

“Gods, what was I thinking?! I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on him, but… he wouldn’t stop pushing even though I was trying my best!”

“But… isn’t that what he’s supposed to do? Try to push you past your best?” Ignis asked quietly, watching Gladio carefully as the man growled and moved his hands up to fist in his hair, an easier feat now that he’d started growing it out.

“I mean… yeah, but… but,” Gladio floundered for something to say, feeling aggravated all over again as he quickly stood up and paced in front of the bench.

Ignis could see the growing tension and he knew that the man was heading for a blowout at this rate, but he also knew that nothing was going to stop it.

“But what, Gladio?” he asked quietly, keeping his voice calm even as he watched his boyfriend spiraling. “If the Marshal was only doing his job and you agree then why get so worked up? He only wants you to be the best you can be for Noctis’s sake.”

That seemed to be the final straw as the man turned to look at Ignis, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger.

“But I’m trying!” he finally shouted. “I’m trying so gods damn hard and it’s not like I don’t know what my duty is! It’s not like I’m actively searching to fuck up and make mistakes! But is it really so terrible for me to have an off day?! Is it really going to make me less of a Shield if I mess up in  _ practice _ ? I’m not like Cor or… or my Dad or you! I’m not perfect and I make mistakes and I just wish someone would understand!” Finally all of his pent up anger had been given an outlet and Gladio was left breathing hard, arms shaking as his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

He took a shaky breath, eyes red rimmed as he looked down at Ignis. “But ya know what’s worse then no one understanding?” he whispered, his voice strained regardless as he the fight slowly left his body. “Knowing that there’s a chance that he’s right. Knowing that… my best may not be good enough. That… maybe I really don’t know what it takes to be a true Shield.” Gladio swallowed thickly after speaking, his jaw working to keep the damnable emotions at bay as he looked down at the grass at his feet before closing his eyes.

Yet in an instant he felt strong arms around him, pulling him close and offering him a comfort he wasn’t expecting, but desperately needed. His own arms wrapped around his partners as he hid in the shorter man’s shoulder. His fingers fisting into the cotton vest and refusing to let go.

“Don’t you dare believe that, Gladiolus,” Ignis whispered against him, hugging him all the closer and shaking his head. “Don’t you dare believe that you aren’t good enough or that you don’t know what it takes. I have never seen someone so dedicated and so proud of what he is destined for. You have more heart and more fortitude than anyone I know. You are a true Shield. I know it without a doubt and you know I’m not one to state things flippantly.”

Gladio couldn’t help a slightly watery chuckle as he remained hidden against his boyfriend’s shoulder, shaking his head. “Yeah, but you’re sweet on me. You’re supposed to say this stuff,” he whispered and this time Ignis let out a little huff of laughter.

“I may be sweet on you, as you said, but that doesn’t mean I’d mind my words when it matters,” he reaffirmed, stepping back a moment and looking up at the man. His heart breaking as he saw how this had all been affecting and tearing down his normally strong and stoic partner.

“None of us are perfect, Gladio. I myself have made countless mistakes and I doubt that Cor and Clarus have gone without a knock or two. You are most definitely allowed to have off days. Just remember not to internalize it all. Don’t let it eat at you till you can’t see anything but failure,” he murmured, bringing his hand up to cup the other’s jaw gently, offering him a soft smile.

“You’re incredibly smart, Gladio. Focus on the mistakes and upsets and learn from them to figure out how to advance and move forward. I know you. And I don’t know who put it into your head that you don’t know what it means to be a Shield, but obviously they are ignorant, obtuse and ridiculous.”

Gladio definitely laughed at that, shaking his head before letting his hands rest on his partners hips. “It was Cor,” he said simply, watching as a light pink hue appeared over Ignis’s features before the Advisor in training scowled and brought his arms down to fold over his chest.

“I stand by what I said. If you want, I’ll have a word with him myself! Perhaps show him a thing or two on what manners are!” he said with a nod before looking up at Gladio to see his smile faltering as he looked behind him.

“You really don’t pull your punches do you, Scientia?” a deep voice rumbled behind him, making Ignis’s entire face bloom scarlet as he turned to see the Marshal walking toward them.

“Oh! Marshal. I… I…,” he stammered, finding himself at a loss for words.

Cor, for his part, seemed to be looking almost as awkward as Ignis felt. He offered the man a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “You may not pull your punches, but I can take them. Especially when they’re deserved,” he admitted before glancing from Ignis to his protege.

Gladio’s gaze had shifted back to the ground and he seemed to be warring with himself as to what to say in the face of the man who had just dismissed him.

“Gladiol-...,”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio cut in, his amber eyes looking up to meet pale blue ones.

Cor paused and Gladio took the moment to continue. “I’m sorry for how I acted. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. I shouldn’t have acted so rashly and I swear on the Six that I will never do that again. But… I just want you to know that I do know what it takes to be a true Shield. I haven’t worked my ass off for years not knowing what I need to do and the hard work I need to put forth to do right by my King.”

Ignis felt proud to hear Gladio speaking like this. Hearing him rallying so quickly to prove himself to the man who had obviously knocked him down in more ways than one today.

Cor took Gladio’s words in stride, his expression betraying nothing as he listened and when the man appeared to have spoken his piece he made to speak his.

“I know that you understand what it takes to be a true Shield, Gladio. I shouldn’t have goaded you as I did today. It’s no excuse for your actions or words and may Ramuh have mercy on you should you speak to me like that again… however… you were right in that off days happen.”

Gladio looked slightly shocked to hear this admission though he kept quiet as Cor continued.

“You can’t plan for everything. You can’t always have everything go your way. I should’ve taken that into consideration and spoken to you about it as a learning point versus trying to lure it out of you in the way these lessons were taught to me by brute force,” Cor admitted, shaking his head slightly at memories he’d probably never divulge to anyone.

“I apparently still have as much learning to do as you and I hope you can accept the folly of a man who has made his fair share of mistakes in the past… and who is likely to continue to do so.” Here the Marshal paused before giving his protege a warning look. “But if you ever tell anyone I admitted to this you…  _ both  _ of you… will have severe consequences delivered upon you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Marshal,” both young men replied instantly.

“Good. Now then. I think the lunch hours almost up and I know Ignis has a few more meetings this afternoon so if you two hope to get something to eat, you'd better hurry up,” Cor warned before turning around and making his way toward the exit. “And Gladiolus?”

“Yes, Marshal?” Gladio asked, snapping back to attention after taking a breath when he thought Cor was leaving them.

“I expect to see you at our training session tomorrow, is that clear?”

Gladio’s eyes widened a fraction before a smile broke out over his face. “Loud and clear, Marshal!” he called back. “I won’t go easy on you next time!”

A bark of laughter was the only response he got to let him know the man heard and Gladio found he couldn’t stop the smile from staying on his face. After a moment he felt a warm hand gently taking his own and glanced over to see Ignis smiling up at him.

“You know… the Marshal wasn’t wrong about the lunch hour. Why don’t we nip down to that Cup Noodle stand you like so much? Then… why don’t we head home?” Ignis offered and Gladio actually gaped at him.

“Wait. You want to skip out on a meeting? To eat noodles and hang out with me?” he asked, getting a little shrug from the future Adviser.

“It’s a meeting on refuse receptacle changes happening in Inner Insomnia and since I drafted everything I hardly think I have to be there to hear my own words,” he said simply before offering his partner a soft smile and giving his fingers a light squeeze. “Besides… I think my priorities lie in looking after my boyfriend when he’s having an off day. Astrals know you’ve done it for me countless times.”

Gladio’s smile was absolutely beaming as he heard that and he paused to duck down and press a soft kiss to Ignis’s lips. “You’re really something, you know that?” he asked softly.

“So are you. I wouldn’t offer to stand up to Cor the Immortal just for anyone, you know,” Ignis said with a teasing grin, bumping his hip against Gladios as they continued out into the corridor and toward the elevators.

“Mmhmm. Like I didn’t just witness you lose ten years off your life when he caught you talkin’ like that,” Gladio teased and Ignis managed to flush up.

“I would’ve said something!”

“I did. It was a bunch of stuttering and your cheeks got all cute and red and.. Hey! Where are you going?!”

“I’ve a meeting to get to on refuse receptacles!”

“Iggy! Wait! Aren’t you supposed to look after me?!”

Ignis had already made it to the elevators and hit the button, the doors starting to close as Gladio quickly slipped inside with a smirk.

Huffing, Ignis turned away, fighting a smile. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Yeah. But you’re sweet on me so it helps,” Gladio teased, leaning over to press another stolen kiss to his partner’s lips as the lift doors finally closed.


End file.
